The present invention relates generally to vehicular suspension systems. More particularly, the invention relates to mounting a vehicle damper assembly to a knuckle with an improved one-piece mounting bracket.
Conventional vehicle suspension systems may include dampers such as shocks and struts mounted between the wheel assembly and chassis. A bracket may be used to connect a lower portion of the damper with a knuckle portion of the wheel assembly. Several considerations may be made in the design of these brackets to provide a lightweight, reliable, and cost-effective strategy for attaching the vehicle dampers.
One consideration in bracket design relates to the number of integral components comprising the bracket. A bracket may be formed by pressing one or more flat metal pieces into its final form. Generally, a bracket having a single piece has less mass than one having multiple pieces. In addition, a one-piece bracket may be less expensive and may be produced at a higher volume due to its lower part number. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a bracket to be formed from as few integral components as possible.
Another consideration in bracket design relates to damper attachment. A bracket may be attached to the damper with a variety of welds. For example, several bracket designs utilize one or more (semi-) circular welds. Other bracket designs utilize a plurality of linear welds spaced at a distance. Such welding methodologies typically involve rotating the damper to perform the weld thereby complicating the process. Reducing the need for compound welding operations may decrease production cost and increase productivity. As such, it would be desirable for a bracket to be attached to a damper with a simplified welding process.
Another consideration in bracket design relates to damper attachment redundancy. To provide a redundant mechanical attachment feature, a bracket may include one or more portions that wrap-around the damper. The wrap-around portions may prevent the bracket attachment from failing in case of bad welds or excessive stress. Some brackets do not have wrap-around portions and, therefore, attachment redundancy. Accordingly, it would be desirable for a bracket to include damper attachment redundancy.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a one-piece mounting bracket, and a strut damper assembly and mounting method having such a bracket, that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.
One aspect of the present invention provides a one-piece mounting bracket for mounting a vehicle damper assembly to a knuckle. The bracket includes a body having first and second opposing portions; the body portions include at least one opening formed therein. The bracket further includes a plurality of straps operably attached adjacent end portions of the first and second body portions. The bracket is adapted for operable attachment to a portion of the vehicle damper assembly with a plurality of proximate welds. At least one reinforcing member may be operably attached to the straps. At least one strap opening may be formed between the straps. The straps may be adapted to receive a portion of the vehicle damper assembly. The body portion openings may be aligned for receiving at least one knuckle attachment member. The bracket may be formed from a single unitary member.
Another aspect of the invention provides a vehicle damper assembly. The vehicle damper assembly includes a damper including a reservoir tube, and a one-piece mounting bracket operably attached to the reservoir tube with a plurality of proximate welds. The bracket includes a body having first and second opposing portions; the body portions include at least one opening formed therein. The bracket further includes a plurality of straps operably attached adjacent end portions of the first and second body portions. At least one reinforcing member may be operably attached to at least one of the straps. At least one strap opening may be formed between the straps. The straps may be adapted to receive the reservoir tube. The body portion openings may be aligned for receiving at least one knuckle attachment member. The bracket may be formed from a single unitary member. The assembly may further include a stabilizer bracket adapted to receive a stabilizer bar. The one-piece mounting bracket and stabilizer bracket may be welded to the reservoir tube contemporaneously.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for mounting a vehicle damper assembly to a knuckle. The mounting method includes providing a one-piece mounting bracket, attaching the bracket to a portion of the vehicle damper assembly by a proximate welding process, and attaching the bracket to the knuckle. The bracket includes a body having first and second opposing portions; the body portions including at least one opening formed therein. The bracket further includes a plurality of straps operably attached adjacent end portions of the first and second body portions. At least one reinforcing member may be operably attached to at least one of the straps. The bracket may be formed from a single unitary member. The proximate welding process may include applying a plurality of proximate welds in a maintained flat position. Attaching the bracket to the knuckle may include aligning the body portion openings with the knuckle and inserting at least one knuckle attachment member through the aligned openings. The method may further include contemporaneously welding the one-piece mounting bracket and a stabilizer bracket to the damper assembly.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention, rather than limiting the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.